


Prompt for Spencer and Derek

by Pitchoune69



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchoune69/pseuds/Pitchoune69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! If someone takes prompts, could you please make something of this idea I've had for quite some time: Spencer and Derek are together. Spencer thinks his greatest fear has come, that Derek found someone better for himself. And he suspects Derek is cheating on him. Because Derek disappears regularly without saying where he goes (or lying about it) and spends a lot of time on the phone and often hides during those phone calls. Derek is actually preparing a surprise for Spencer and planning to make his proposal, and Garcia or someone else helps him. There could be some drama, but with a happy ending of course :-)<br/>It can be a one-shot or more. I would really like to read a story like this so, to whoever might write it, THANK YOU!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt for Spencer and Derek

Hello to everyone who might read this!

If someone is interested, I would love to see my prompt become a story (one shot or multi chaptered, your choice)

Here is my idea:

Spencer and Derek have been together for some time. Spencer thinks his greatest fear has come, that Derek has found someone else. Someone better suited for Morgan than himself (according to Reid). All his fears of not being enough for Derek and not being able to make him happy come back to full force.  
Spencer suspects Derek is cheating on him. He wouldn't have thought that Derek was the type to do so, but... Derek disappears regularly without saying where he goes (or lying about it) and spends a lot of time on the phone and often hides during those phone calls.  
Derek is actually crazy in love with his Pretty Boy. He is preparing a surprise for Spencer and planning to make his proposal, and Garcia (or someone else) is helping him.

There could be some drama, but with a happy ending of course :-D

I really hope someone will want to write this. Thank you a lot to whoever will!!! (and could you, please, leave a comment or send me a message to let me know?)


End file.
